


The one with the goo

by Alsike



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ace Kara, Demisexual Alex, F/F, I'm just thinking things through, Poly Lucy, Polyamory, weird POV shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: Lucy shows up. Kara tries to deal with her recent choices.(Ficlet Crossposted from Tumblr)





	

“So, haven’t seen you in a while.”

Kara gasped and dropped the box she was holding. “Lucy!”

Lucy Lane, in her motorcycle jacket, helmet tucked under her arm, hair tousled, stood in the entrance to the DEO, looking tired, but content. “I’ve got some news for your sister.”

“You do?”

Lucy nodded. “Cadmus.” She rubbed her eyes. “Where do you think I’ve been all this time, Supergirl? I’ve been investigating, since the army has more contact with them than you.”

“That … makes a lot of sense.”

Lucy smiled and shook her head, striding past, heading toward the depths where Alex was most likely to be found. Kara tailed after her, not wanting to let her out of her sight just yet. _Lucy_ , she’d missed Lucy, after giving up on James (she still wasn’t sure if she’d made the right choice there), Winn becoming Alex’s friend more than hers, Alex being all weird lately, and Cat … being gone, she was a little short on friends. Lena was nice, but– she couldn’t really hang out with her. It kind of seemed like they had nothing in common, Was an alien/Was scared of aliens, Was incredibly competent and a powerful CEO/Was probably going to get fired if she gave Snapper another half-thought out thinkpiece instead of actually counting dead gulls at the sewage department. And Lena was always stressed out and busy.

Lucy, tiny ferocious Lucy, well, she’d always been wonderful, even when Kara had been supposed to hate her, even when she’d hated Supergirl.

“So what’s this I hear about you dumping my perfect, kind and handsome ex-boyfriend.”

Kara stopped short. “I– um.” Kara fidgeted with her hair. “Yeah, I did.”

“He drunk dialed me. He was really upset.”

Kara sank. “I like him. I do. I guess, I just felt that I was really Supergirl now.” She swallowed, a choke in her throat. “My aunt died. I killed my uncle. All I have is Kal, and he’s– he has his own life. I thought I needed to be strong. Supergirl shouldn’t have fluttery feelings. Alex doesn’t. Supergirl should be above that. I’m not human. I need to stop pretending to be.”

Lucy stopped, she turned around. She stared at Kara. “Are you serious?”

Kara didn’t know what to say. She bit her lip and nodded.

“You know, _you_ are Supergirl. Supergirl isn’t an ideal you need to embody. If you were, I wouldn’t like you. You’re a hero, you’re an alien, but that doesn’t mean you’re not a girl who gets crushes and deserves love. Alex may not have fluttery feelings, but Clark does. I’ve seen them. He and Lois are gross. If you don’t want James, you don’t want James. But you shouldn’t deny your real, honest feelings just because you don’t think it would be ‘worthy of Supergirl’.”

“Oh.” Kara looked down.

She heard Lucy sigh, and then a hand took hers and squeezed it. Warmth and comfort ran through Kara and she breathed out. People. She needed contact with people, almost as much as she needed the yellow sun. How could she have denied herself it?

Kara scooped Lucy into a hug. “Thank you. I really needed to hear that.”

Lucy squeezed back. “Free advice for cute aliens.” Kara didn’t let go and she felt Lucy rest her head on her shoulder, letting her feet dangle, and nose into her hair. “I probably shouldn’t mention this while we’re platonic hugging, but when I first met you and figured out James had a thing, I was like, that’s great, let’s just scoop her up and make her ours.”

Kara froze, and Lucy made a choking sound like she couldn’t breathe. Kara loosened her grip, but didn’t drop her, because that would probably send the wrong message. “Um,” she said. “You mean . . . date both of you? Together?”

“Yeah.”

“Ohhhh. That sounds nice. Twice the hugs.”

Lucy laughed into her hair. “Yup. Twice the hugs.”

Kara slowly let Lucy down. She felt flushed all over, and knew her face had to be totally red. But _Lucy_. The worst part about being interested in James was how much she liked Lucy, and liked them as a couple. They knew each other and were sweetly affectionate, and there had been both gossip and cctv of their dip kiss at CatCo. When Lucy had let go, even though she wasn’t angry with Kara, the guilt at breaking them up didn’t lessen.

“Where _is_ Alex, anyway?”

Then, they heard the voice. They were shouting, angry, both female, one definitely Alex, one that cop she’d been hanging around with lately. They were _really_ angry. Kara stiffened into Supergirl uprightness and stepped forward, throwing open the door to the room the voices were coming from. It was a workshop with a large tank up on the top, pipes running down into test tubes that hissed and bubbled with a green tint.

“You don’t know what you’re asking! You don’t even know what you want!”

“I know what I want! I knew it from the moment you criticized my evidence handling. You don’t get to decide if I’m in the right place or if I am mature or whatever goddamn self-help bullshit you are going to spout. No one is in the same place. You’re not in a great place. But I’m not going to run all over town looking for someone to experiment with, because I know enough about me that I know I do not have any interest in fucking people I don’t love, okay? I don’t think about strangers, I don’t lust after strangers, I don’t want to touch strangers. I want you, and that’s _it_.”

What? Kara blinked, mostly confused. Things were happening. She seemed to have come in in the middle of a conversation.

“Fuck, Danvers.” And then– oh. _Ohhh_. Kissing. That was kissing.

She heard a snort from behind her shoulder. “I think you were wrong about Alex not having fluttery feelings.”

Kara was knocked out of her stunned stupor just as hands began to roam. This was not okay! What was wrong with people, always doing sex stuff at _work?_

She jumped back and slammed the door shut.

She slammed too hard.

The wall cracked, a support beam stabbed into the tank, and green goo poured in a spurting waterfall, all over Kara and Lucy.

The humiliation eventually slowed to a trickle and Alex shoved through the broken door. “Kara? Are you okay?”

“Kara?” came a voice from behind her. “Your sister is Supergirl?”

“Lucy!”

“Hey Alex,” Lucy wiped green goo off her face. “This isn’t a biohazard, or anything, is it?”

“No, no, just our tank of dyed glycerin.”

“Great.” Lucy laughed and tossed her head and her hair, styled with green gel, swung out, as epic as ever. “I need to debrief you on Cadmus, but maybe a shower first?“

“Cadmus?” Alex stuttered. “Yes- yeah. Shower, then debrief.”

“I’ll take Kara with me.” Lucy reached back and took Kara’s slimy hand. “You just keep making out with your girlfriend. I won’t rush.”

“Hey, none of that until you explain what this Cadmus thing is,” Maggie said. “I’ve heard the name before, but we haven’t had any leads.” She reached up, wrapping an arm around Alex’s neck, and suddenly jerked her down into a headlock. Alex yelped. “Detective first, remember.”

“I’ll explain.”

“Enjoy.” Lucy flipped Alex a thumbdrive, but Maggie intercepted it, snagging it out of the air. “Check out the data. I’ll walk you through it after.”

Lucy tugged Kara down the hall, but Kara couldn’t look away. Alex had been released from the headlock, but she was still standing so close to Detective Sawyer, looking straight at her, explaining and using her hands to gesture at important moments. She seemed open and confident, and not weaker at all for having given into fluttery feelings.

Wow. Kara had really been wrong, hadn’t she?

#

DEO funding had expanded enough to include a hot tub–theoretically for treatment of muscle strain. Kara sank into it, letting the heat in and feeling the water close around her, almost like a hug.

“I made a mistake,” Kara said.

“Yeah,” Lucy slid in beside her, lithe and brown and a bit bruised. She hadn’t come out of whatever investigation she’d been doing unscathed. “Little bit.”

“I hurt James.”

“He’s a big boy. And he knew you were just feeling your way out of the secret identity box. Like the last discussion we overheard mentioned, you just weren’t in the same places.”

Kara sighed. “After you, how could he deal with someone as messy as me?”

Lucy shuffled closer to her. “Hey,” she put a hand on her arm, and then she moved  it around her shoulders and leaned her head on Kara’s deltoid. “Don’t talk bad about Miss Kara Danvers in front of me. I’ll fight you. Even if you are Supergirl.”

Kara laughed, and then, unexpectedly, Lucy had a lap full of naked alien. She’d washed her hair, which clung dark and wet to her back and neck, and her eyes were clear, clear blue.

“I don’t want James if I can’t have you also.”

“Greedy girl.” Lucy leaned in, resting their foreheads together.

“You think that’s greedy?” Kara snorted. “You’ve seen me eat potstickers.”

Lucy laughed and looped her arms around Kara, holding her in the flowing warm water. Kara settled in against her, and the strain and exhaustion and confusion of the last few months faded away from both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this prompt and others. Come find me on tumblr, @nike-ravus, and give me some more if you want. But if I really like your prompt, I retain the right to write my random crossover pairing instead--sorry. :)


End file.
